The present disclosure relates generally to converting data for use across multiple network architectures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to converting different types of data received by multiple network architectures into one uniform format, such that the data from all of the multiple network architectures may be interpreted together.
Network-connected devices appear throughout homes. Some devices are often capable of communicating with each other through a single network type (e.g., WiFi connection) using one type of transfer protocol, while other devices communicate with each other through another network type using a different type of transfer protocol. Since different devices disposed in the same home may be connected to different protocols, each device in the home may not be able to communicate with all of the devices in the home.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.